Soul Swap: A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction
by BlackButlerObsessed
Summary: Grell has had enough of fighting for Sebastian, so instead, he decides to do something drastic and Ciel is NOT happy!


T'was a rather pleasant day, the sun was shining causing trees and buildings to cast shadows, and hiding in one of those shadows, just under a tree was none other than the flamboyant red-headed reaper; Grell Sutcliffe.  
Yes, Grell had once again decided to visit the Phantomhive manor to see his beloved demon; Sebastian Michaelis, or in this case `Bassy.'  
The grim reaper was so very excited to see his lover, well, he wasn't really his lover, let's just say it was a `one-sided love' and Grell needed to do something about it.  
Meanwhile, Sebastian was in the kitchen making preparations for lunch, and his young master; Ciel Phantomhive, was in his study as usual dealing with paperwork.  
The bluenette rubbed his temples in order to fight off a headache and sighed, all this hard labour and stress was too much for the lad. Suddenly, there was an ear-drum rupturing crash! Out of nowhere, the red-head smash kicked through the once pristine window just behind the bluenettes desk. Before he could utter a single word, a rag was pressed to the eye-patch wearing teen's mouth, and everything fell pitch black.  
Grell grabbed Ciel's limp body and tucked it under his arm, only to proceed to jump out the same window he entered through. And what is Sebastian doing all this time you ask? Well, he noticed the sound of glass shattering on the floor, but simply ignored it, for he thought it was only the Phantomhive maid Mey-Rin, being the clumsy girl she is, dropping another set of plates, and so simply shook his head and continued to prepare lunch.  
Grell leapt from roof to roof of the ancient buildings and immediately made his was to the Undertaker's funeral parlor, he needed to make this quick, for the young boy would regain consciousness in an hour or so. As soon as the reaper arrived in front of the eerie looking domicile, he burst in through the door, his crimson coat flailing behind him. Making sure as to not accidentally wake the teen, Grell lay the adolescent teen on one of the sinister looking coffins, this one was coal colored with a silver cross etched into it. With a wicked grin spread across his pale face, the flamboyant reaper stepped back and admired his handiwork, then there it was, the insane cackle that couldn't be mistaken for any other than the Undertakers.  
"Come on Undie, I don't have time for this!" Grell moaned as he flicked his waist-length, bright maroon hair in a melodramatic fashion.  
Almost immediately the chuckling reaper stepped out from his hiding place.  
"A coffin, of course" The amber eyed man thought to himself as he noted the Undertakers actions.  
"He-he-he, so what can I do for you today? Miss Sutcliffe," He chortled, reaching for his jar of bone-shaped cookies before lifting off the lid and taking a biscuit, "And may I ask, what is Lord Phantomhive doing here? Unconscious I might add."  
A sigh escaped the lips of the flamboyant red-head once again.  
"Listen, don't think I'm crazy desperate or anything," He took a deep breath, "I was going to visit my beloved Bassy, when I had an incredible idea, and I knew that you were the only one who could make it happen."  
The Undertaker chuckled, "Oh? And what might this 'incredible idea' be?" He lifted his silver bangs slightly, but not enough so that his eyes were visible, and scanned over the bluenettes body, still chuckling. "He looks ever so peaceful, I wonder if he'll look like this when he's nothing but a corpse."  
Grell let out a yelp of excitement, just thinking about the possibility of being with his sweet Sebas-Chan was all too much! Both reapers were in a state of giggling until Grell realised what was happening and snapped his fingers at the Undertaker.  
"Now, the idea!" He squealed, gaining the ancient grim-reapers attention once again, "I need you to help me to swap bodies with the brat!" He spat out the word 'brat' as if it was a swear, but remained in fangirl(?) mode all the same. A frown appeared on the red-headed reapers face when the Undertaker burst into a fit of laughter, nearly shaking the entire building!  
"Hey! It isn't funny, I'm serious!" Grell yelled and pouted before angrily slumping down on one of the coffins and crossing his arms.  
After a while, the howling laughter died down to nothing but spastic fits of giggles until the smokey haired reaper took in account of the expression on the other reapers face, now he was positively scowling, shooting looks of daggers at the Undertaker. Grell waited until it was completely silent before he spoke again.  
"So, can you do it? Is it possible?"


End file.
